


silence of the stars

by neverlasting_legend (splitdevotion)



Series: the Pied Piper [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitdevotion/pseuds/neverlasting_legend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She falls and the song is never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence of the stars

His pipes are not made from wood; they are made from dreams and wishes and _stars_.  They are a fearsome thing – meant to entice and to _inebriate_ those who listen with the desires of the player.  To convince them to let go of their own inhibitions and align themselves with the _soul_ of the player.

And Peter Pan is very much a wild thing.

When he plays, it’s fast and flighty and _strong_.  It sinks into your flesh, echoes in your ears, and hollows out that place in your chest where something _vital_ should be.

It’s the reason why the Lost Boys are what they are – _lost._

Pan plays and the Lost Boys _forget_.

But then a girl falls from the sky and the song changes.  

It isn't immediate but it’s noticeable.  There's change brewing in the Pan's dark soul and you can hear it from the way his tune grows fonder – _sweeter_ almost.  It's still wild enough to stir the Lost Boys into a frenzy of whirling limbs and rhythmic movement but it's _kinder_ – not as vicious as before.  

In ways, it’s more effective than the savage song before.  The boys are soothed after their merriment.   They are still prone to violence, of course, but there's contentment in their souls now.  

Wendy makes Pan _happy_ and in turn, the Lost Boys no longer cry at night for kindness lasts longer in your heart than cruelty.

Wendy brings the missing touch of a _mother_ to this island of boy-children and Neverland now feels like _home_ even when the night blankets the sky and the comfort of a bed and a hand on their brow is absent.

But then she's gone – sent away in one of Pan's fits and the darknessis back.  

For weeks, the moment his lips touch his pipes, the Lost Boys are in a craze.  Dancing and screaming and drawing blood at any given moment and they don't stop until they're exhausted – until their lungs heave for breath and their legs give out underneath them.  

The Pan is angry and hateful and so very _empty_.  

But even for the boy who has eternity, anger can last only for so long; the song changes again – turns into a mournful melody that no matter how fast he tries to play, he can't change the message being heard.  

Peter Pan isn't a Lost Boy – _never_ was a Lost Boy.  

He was born of the island, made to be its king and child and it has never been anything other than _home_ to him but the girl – his _Wendy-bird_ – is gone and suddenly he's _lost_.  

He stops playing the pipes soon after because they’re _useless_ now.

His melody no longer makes the Lost Boys forget – instead, they _yearn_.


End file.
